All About Me
by Disciple of Dissonance
Summary: Canada decides its time to get noticed! America thinks he can help, but he seems to be over doing it just a little...
1. Chapter 1

Title: All About Me

By: Disciple of Dissonance

Anime: Hetalia

Chapter 1

The world conference room was empty when France and England entered, they were arguing as usual. They shouted at each other from across the room before England decided he was going to ignore France.

Canada sat silently in his usual seat, arms wrapped around Mr. Kumujiro. He watched as the two allies moved to sit as far away from each other as possible. Surprisingly enough to Canada, France approached him.

"Hel-" He started but was interrupted when France, without a thought, sat on him, pressing him into the chair. Canada sat there squished for a moment hoping France would realize his mistake.

Instead France crossed his arms and sat back into what should have been the chair and glared pointedly at England who was doing his best to ignore him.

'Uh…" Canada stretched out a hand and tapped France on the shoulder timidly. "Mr. France…" He said softly, "your hurting me." he looked a little nervous.

"Hm?" France looked down, finally noticing Canada. "Oh, desole, I did not see you there." France stood and turned to examine the country. "Who are you? I have never seen you before I don't think."

"I'm C-" He started to introduce himself.

"That's Canada you bloody wanker!" England interrupted pointing a finger at France accusingly.

France snickered, "Don't pretend you saw him either, until just now."

England glared right back, "At least I knew his name!"

And so, the fighting continued and Canada shut his mouth not wanting to interrupt or accidentally get involved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

During the meeting no one noticed Canada except for his brother America who only bothered to stop being the hero long enough to say 'hi'.

_If only_, Canada thought, _If only I had been here first, maybe they would pay more attention to me…_Canada knew this was a lie, he just didn't have the personality to be as outgoing as his brother did. That also made Canada far less self-centered and that was something he was thankful of.

The meeting was over now, and yet, Canada still sat in his seat thinking.

His bear blinked and looked up at him, "Who are you?" he asked.

"I told you…" Canada responded, "I'm your master, Canada." The exasperation in his quiet voice was apparent. "Mr. Kumijiro, what can I do to get them to notice me?"

The bear looked forward again and didn't respond.

Canada sighed, his head drooping. "This is hopeless."

"Ask America." He answered almost sweetly to Canada's defeated state.

"But he's just so loud and obnoxious," he hugged his bear tight, "I know I would only fail again."

"Who are you?" The bear asked again.

Canada sighed. "I guess I have no choice…" He frowned, shoulders slumped. "I'm Canada."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yo! Canadia, s'up bro?" America greeted his brother chipper as usual.

Canada looked nervously at America who was smiling and holding a wrench. America had been working on the mechanics of his newest jet when Canada approached.

Canada looked hopefully at his brother, "Well, I was wondering if maybe you could help me with something." He said quietly.

America laughed. "Sure man, its only natural you would come to me with your problems. I am the hero after all." He went to the cab of the plane and started the engine. "So whatcha' need bro?" The engine roared loudly.

Canada's response was almost completely drowned out. "I was wondering if you could possibly teach me how to be noticed, like you." The wind blew hard and Canada had to lean forward to keep from getting blown away.

"What's that? Speak up!" America revved the engine and the wind got stronger pushing Canada back an inch or two.

"I said," Canada grew a bit louder fighting the wind.

"What?" America cupped his ear.

"I want to be more-" He managed to say before the wind from the propellers of the plane blew him away and into a wall hard enough to leave an impact hole. Canada sat dazed, Gilbirds circling above his head.

The engine stopped and America jumped out of the plane over to Canada. "Bro! That was epic!" He shouted in excitement. "Now what the hell were you trying you say?" he kneeled down next to his brother.

"Like you…" Canada finished his earlier statement.

"You like me?" America looked at his brother sweetly for a moment before smiling boastfully again. "Doesn't everyone?" He laughed and patted Canadas' shoulder. "But bro, you're my bro."

Canada blushed and looked away. "I said that I wanted to be more like you not-" He said to himself embarrassed to be admitting that more than what his brother had thought he heard.

"Oh really?" Americas eyes sparkled. "Its about time, you've finally realized how awesome I am and have come to big bro US to show you the ropes!" He stood posing with his hands on his hips like superman. "I'll be happy to help!"

Canada was stunned. "So that you heard..?" He frowned.

"What was that bro?" he looked back at Canada again still smiling his million dollar smile.

"Oh, never mind…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Alright bro, here's lesson number one on being awesome! I like to call this my crash course on how to be the hero!" America said pulling out a blackboard with the lesson on it. "It's all about me." He pointed at each word as he said it. "Or in this case you, though still mostly me since you know I'm like your teacher, but that's beside the point." He looked at Canada. "Got that?"

Canada sat in a desk with a notebook and pen in hand and appeared to be writing down notes. " I think so…"

"Alright!" America gave a thumbs up. "Then repeat what I say. It's all about me!"

Canada smiled slightly feeling somewhat confident. "It's all about…" He paused deflating. "You." He finished with a sigh glancing down at his notebook which read 'I cant do this'.

"No, no!" America snatched the notebook and threw it out of sight. "You're doing it wrong, not that I disagree with what you just said. Now lets try this again, and this time get it right!" He looked his brother in the eye. "It's all about me." He said intensely.

3 Hours Later.

"It,s all about me!" America shouted.

"It's all about you…" his brother repeated back.

"It's all about me!" America sighed in frustration.

"Face it… I just can't do this."

"Dude you're my bro, I wont let you give up so easily, 'cause if you give up then I louse and I'm the hero, I can't lose!" America slammed his hands down on his brothers' desk and he flinched away but nodded."

"It's all about me!"

"It's all about you…"

"It's all about me!"

"It's all about you…"

"It's all about you!"

"It's all about me…" Canada paused waiting for America to say it again not realizing what he said.

America smiled. "See, I told you, you could do it. You are my brother after all!" He gave a thumbs up and smiled.

"I-I did, didn't I…" Canadas' face stretched into a smile and he laughed quietly.

"Now say it again." America encouraged.

"I-It's all about… me." Canadas' smile grew.

America wrapped an arm around Canada. "That's the first step bro. All you needed was a kick start." He laughed. "I knew it all along."

"If you knew it all along why did you sit there and let me fail for so long?"

"Well," America scratched his head. "I was kind of enjoying hearing that!" He laughed again more boisterously.

"You really are a narcissistic ass…" Canada murmured and sighed looking away.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing!" Canada waved his hands as if in surrender. "I was just saying how much fun this has been." He laughed nervously.

"Dude, I couldn't hear you…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"For this lesson I've enlisted the help of a professional in this area." America boasted.

France came sauntering in with a cheerful greeting coming to stand in the front of the room by America in front of the board.

Canada was skeptical, "What exactly is this lesson, what is France good at?" I _may be weak,_ he thought, _but surely not as weak as him, right?_ Canada started to wonder what America thought of him.

"Lesson number two, dress for success!" America said enthusiastically as he wrote the lesson on the board. "If there's one thing the French know how to do its get noticed, even when they really should be keeping it low." America highlighted the rough outline of Frances out fit he had drawn with bright blue and bright red.

"Hey!" France put his hands on his hips, "I can do plenty of other things too!" he crossed his arms, "Like cook."

"That's right! I forgot, they have the uncanny ability to fry disgusting things and make them taste like real food!" America said drawing a very animated snail on the board.

France glared, "That is a delicacy in my home, and unlike you Americans not everything we cook is fried! It is sautéed, and it is tres delicious~." France fumed.

America waved him off. "We are straying way off topic dude; this isn't about your creepy crawlies this is about my bro and his unnoticeable appearance!"

"Ah yes, where is my lovely pupil~?" France looked around eyes skipping right over Canada who had been seated quietly through all of the preceding chaos.

America grabbed the sides of Frances head and pointed it at Canada, "See this is the deal, he's right there!"

"Hello." Canada waved reluctantly.

"Your right this is a problem, he's not fashionable at all."

Canada was a little offended; he looked down over his light brown hoodie with a fuzzy hood that reminded him of Mr. Kumujiro and his usual blue jeans. "What's wrong with the way I look?"

"Its just very plain, drab, tu will never get noticed like that." France said picking at his cloths.

"I'll leave it up to you then dude!" America said saluting at France.

"Well I will see what I can do, but no promises; I'm not a miracle worker." France grabbed Canada by the sleeve and pulled him from the room, "Come, let me see what I can do with you."

Canada struggled minutely, "Don't I get a say in this?" He asked, as he was pulled out the door with France who had now wrapped his arm around him, but France and America either didn't hear his plea or didn't care.

"Good luck! Bring him back in roughly the same condition!" America laughed, waving goodbye as they exited together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Lets see." France said finally letting go of Canada only to spin him into a chair. "This is my closet… I wonder if any of this would fit you." He pondered, Canada looked around amazed.

"T-This is your closet? It's so big." He said marveling at the large mansion sized room France called his closet.

"Oui, I find it hard to contain all of my styles as it is, I think its about time to upgrade it." France wheeled Canada, who was still sitting in the swivel chair staring in awe at this monster sized closet, down to one of the rooms and went inside. He returned with a bag of cloths. "Go try these on." He ordered shoving the bag into Canadas' lap and pushing it into the room he had come from. "And do not worry~ I wont peek~" He winked laughing to himself.

Canada blushed at the remark, he would have protested but he found he wasn't in a place to argue. He quietly slipped on the outfit and came out to show France the black and white striped shirt and black slacks, complete with black bere. "I'm not sure if this is right for me…" Then he looked up from his feet and gasped.

France had a gigantic cloths rack filled to the brim with outfits, Canada stared at it mouth gaping for a moment.

"To be quite honest, I did not think it would, I needed to stall you so that I could prepare some real selections~." He smiled gesturing to the rack.

"D-Do I have to try them all on?" Canada asked in fear.

"Until we find one that works!" France pulled off another outfit and shoved it at Canada shoving him back into the dressing room. _Oh god,_ Canada prayed, _please let us find something suitable soon… _He sighed in exasperation and started to change.

Half a day, and many, many, outfits later…

Canada exited, dead on his feet while France lounged in a chair ready to judge the next outfit. Canada wore a bright yellow hoodie with baggy dark wash jeans, it almost resembled what he started in other than the color which was almost blinding.

France appraised him. "Well… actually, compared to the last few, it looks good on you." France was getting bored and just wanted to be through with this, his hair was a mess and cloths were more wrinkled than usual from cringing so many times.

"So we're done?" Canada asked hopefully.

"I guess so…" Even France was worn down.

"Yay!" Canada cheered quietly throwing his hands up in joy before falling backwards and passing out, sleeping in the middle of Frances closet.

France looked at him for a moment almost concerned. "He would be so much cuter were he part of my territory." He walked off satisfied with his work contemplating whether or not he should try something with the sleeping man in his closet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Well," America appraised his brothers new look, "It's… new." He shrugged. "I guess that's the best I could have hoped for, at least he did something. I mean, I can definitely see you!" He smiled.

Canada sighed looking down, he hated his new clothes, he looked like he belonged on the top of a Christmas tree he was so bright. He could only imagine the horrors of the next lesson, _who knows what kind of torture my brother could have thought up…_

The door opened and through it stepped none other than Germany, he stood back straight frowning. Canada was fearful of what might happen next.

"Germany here will be your mentor for this next part. Lesson number three, speak up to stand out!" Germany turned to almost glare at America.

"I still don't know how you got me to agree to this." He said in his usually angry sounding voice, Canada then knew why Germany had been chosen; the force in his voice even though he spoke quietly impressed him. "Now then, count off!" He ordered skipping the introduction and moving straight to the lesson.

Canada stared at him for a minute before realizing that Germany was talking to him. "Oh, me? One?" He said timidly.

"This will be harder than expected." Germany mused to himself.

Canada raised his hand, "Why do I have to count off when there's only one of me?"

Germany was stunned for a moment, he really didn't know. "Because I said so!" He commanded.

Canada flinched, "O-okay."

By the end of the day Canada had made no progress and Germanys last wits were frayed. Germany saw no choice but to surrender, and that coming from a German, even America decided it might be time to call it quits. Canada felt useless and like he was a lost cause.

_There's no hope for me…_he thought as he changed into his usual attire tossing Frances borrowed clothes in the garbage. Then he thought better of it and removed them putting them in the wash, he would return them later.

This must be the end for poor Canadas short lived happiness, before he had tried all this he had been fine with being unnoticed, now he just felt ignored and hopeless.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After another world conference of being completely unnoticed Canada sat alone in the empty room again, he sighed frowning and let his head slam down rather loudly onto the table in front of him "Ow…" He moaned in pain.

"Excuse me." A rather quiet voice sounded behind him, Canada figured it couldn't be for him, there was no chance anyone had actually seen him.

Then though a hand touched his shoulder trying to pull his attention, Canada looked up half astonished half defeated. "You're talking to me?"

Behind him stood Russia mouth barely hinting at a smile as usual, "When your head hit the table it disturbed my writing." He said his aura slowly starting to show his anger even though his voice and posture remained calm.

"I-I'm sorry." Canada sputtered somewhat fearful the radiant purple emanating from Russia.

The aura disappeared and Russia smiled, "It is quite alright, I just wished for you to acknowledge your mistake." He sat in the seat next to Canada. Canada found his mood swing strange but said nothing. "So what has you looking so much more pathetic than usual?" He asked returning to writing on the paper in front of him.

With that Canada sighed again remembering the horrible events of the last few days. He recounted the story to Russia who, to Canadas surprise, listened rather intently. When he was done he looked to Russia for a response.

Russia smiles slightly still, he was polite Canada thought, "How unfortunate for you" Canada almost smiled, happy that someone sympathized with him, "to have been bourn that way." He finished after a pause crushing Canadas hopes.

Canada let his head fall back to the table. This finally drew Russias eyes away from his paper. "I'll never be like them," Canada said quietly, "I'm not as strong as America, or as fashionable as France, or as loud as Germany…" he let his emotions show through.

"Why would you want to be?" Russia asked, Canada looked up at him, "There are very few people in this world I don't hate, you are one of them, possibly because I hardly notice you, or maybe it's because you remind me of someone." Canadas fragility brought back found memories of Lithuania and even himself when he was very small. "Whatever the case may be, do not change."

"Wow Russia… that's very nice of you to say" Canada said, he was having a hard time reading Russia but he smiled despite himself.

"Not really," Russia responded nonchalantly, "were you any of those things you would be my enemy," his purple aura began to surface again, "I will not lose my spot as the largest one here…"

Canada shrank back into his chair. "U-Understood_…" _He mumbled._ So that was his motivation all along… _

Russia smiled and patted Canada on the back almost knocking the wind out of him, "In my home we are taught to hate quietly, 'speak softly and carry a large stick' was it not you who said that."

"No… that was America… I'm not America…"

Russia laughed quietly to himself, "Oh, I know."

(Russia is so childish~ I love him so much! Poor, poor, Canada had no idea what was going on through most of this! xD I wonder if he will ever stand up for himself? What do you think, was it fluffy enough? I had to be careful not to stray away from each character personality so there wasn't too much I could do. Like they say though, good characters can evolve and Hetalia characters are more than good, I think Russia is up for a change yes? I would love to hear your feed back, this may be continued, I haven't decided yet! I still have a little editing to do as well. signed Disciple of Dissonance~)


End file.
